


Hot And Heavy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [126]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can i have Jo/Charlie they're watching some random movie together and a lesbian sex scene comes on and one thing leads to another and they end up all hot and heavy on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot And Heavy

The movie that the two girls had rented out was good, and both Charlie and Jo were enjoying it.

When the sex scene came up, awkward tension started forming in the air, with both clearing their throats, shifting around on the couch.

"Umm…so that’s happening." Jo said.

"Yep." Charlie nodded, glancing over at Jo, who turned away. Charlie grew confused, before she started to smirk and she leaned closer to Jo. "You like that? Like what the movie’s implying?" Charlie murmured in Jo’s ear.

Jo turned and looked at Charlie with big eyes, and an open mouth.

"I, uhh…" Jo said, caught off guard.

Charlie grinned and gave a light peck on Jo’s lips before pulling away.

When Jo rushed forward, lips crashing into Charlie’s, Charlie smiled in the kiss, arms wrapping around Jo’s head, and she twisted, until Jo was lying on the couch with Charlie above her.

Charlie rolled her hips, grinding her crotch with Jo’s, and Jo gasped.

"Someone likes that." Charlie said, moving back and, straddling Jo’s waist. She started yanking clothes off, freeing herself, and watched Jo start to do the same, eyes wide as they roamed Charlie’s body.

Charlie helped yank Jo’s jeans and panties off, and the two started tangling limbs together as they rubbed and rutted, kissing on love bites.

"Imagine if I had a strap on. Just think of all the other things I could do with you." Charlie murmured in Jo’s ear, as she nipped down on the earlobe and tugged.

Jo moaned softly, feeling how wet she was growing, and she moved Charlie’s head, so she could kiss Charlie’s lips.

Charlie laughed softly, moving her lips to the side of Jo’s neck, kissing and licking, while her hands fondled Jo’s breasts, plucking at the nipples.

She heard Jo groan and thrust upwards, and Charlie grinned, as one hand went down and started fingering at Jo’s wet folds.

"So wet for me." Charlie groaned. "Are you getting that aroused by me?"

"Yeah." Jo grunted. "Fuck, finger me please."

"Don’t need to ask twice." Charlie said, two fingers plunging inside Jo.

Jo moaned loudly, only to be cut off by Charlie’s kiss.

"Fuck…" Jo panted. "Fuck, Charlie…right there. God, don’t stop, please."

"Not planning on it, Jo." Charlie grinned. "I’m gonna make you come over and over tonight. And you’ll be screaming my name each time."


End file.
